1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates to an enclosed seat or "cockpit" for video game play, with provision for supporting an electronic game machine or a personal computer, keyboard, joystick, monitor, and speakers in the proper relationship for easy game play.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art. Electronic or video games, in which a computer processor is used in conjunction with one or more input devices and a display monitor, have become very popular. In commercial video arcades, many popular machines use an enclosed or semi-enclosed seat or cockpit to enhance the impression of reality. At the present time, home versions of these cockpits are feature-laden and therefore prohibitively expensive. The instant invention provides a comfortable and adaptable enclosure, without the additional expense associated with the more complex commercial-type enclosures.
A number of inventions have been developed to divide offices, businesses or other areas into smaller sections or cubicles. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,242 to Baloga, et al. These devices do not replicate the "cockpit" atmosphere desired for playing games such as flight simulators or combat games. Other devices have disclosed small, intimate enclosures for the purpose of providing privacy or protection from the elements, such as, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,059 to Patrick. These are not equipped to receive and support the accoutrements of video or computer games.
Other inventions have been developed to enhance game playing by providing motion or sound enhancement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,829 to Hellig discloses a means to vibrate the chair in harmony with motion picture or television programs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,245 to Entratter discloses a viewing chair inside an ovate privacy chamber, but does not provide any means for containing the parts of a video game or computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,746 to Boyd et al., discloses a chair incorporating video game control devices, which is free-standing and intended to be used with a commercial type self-contained video game. This method of enhancing the gaming environment does not provide the player with an enclosure separating the player from distracting external influences. In addition, this device includes game control devices with the chair, which is more costly and complex than the instant invention, which uses the video game or personal computer system without modification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,034 to Hineman is similar in that the chair is not enclosed and includes control devices.